Help:Signatures
When leaving messages on Talk/Discussion pages and Forums, always sign your name on your message. Signatures should not be placed on changes made to any of the following pages: characters, songs, episodes, Help pages and any other system pages. The editor provides two quick ways for you to add your signature. The first is to click on the signature button above the editing window, which looks like this: . The other is below the editing window. Both allow you to add your name with the date and time. Other wikis Your Preferences are used globally, which means that once you create a custom signature, it is used when you sign your name to an edit on every wiki that you edit on run by Wikia. If you have followed the directions from another wiki for creating a custom signature and their method involves using a separate signature page and SUBST: (substituting) information from that spearate page, you should update your signature directly in the Preferences. Otherwise, that save signature page must be created on every wiki you edit on. Customizing your signature Use the following steps to create a custom signature that you can preview to make sure it is correct before activating it in your preferences. # Click Add a page in the menu on the left side of the screen. # For the Title, type in User: followed by your user name and then /sig. Example: User:YourUserName/sig (replacing "YourUserName" with your actual user account name, of course). # Inside the main Text box, fill out your signature as you would like it to appear. # Use the Preview button to make sure it looks okay, but do not click on Publish. # When it is to your liking, copy everything you typed, then go to your page. (You can close out of the /sig page since it is not needed any more.) # In the "User profile" section, add what you copied to the "Signature" box. # Click on the box next to "Custom signature" to place a check mark in it. If you do not do this, then any color or formatting commands in your signature will show up as text, rather than being an actual command. # Scroll to the bottom of the page and click on Save. Whenever you want update your signature, follow these steps again. Signature content Your signature must include either your User name or a link to your Talk page. Beyond that, you may add to it, with the following provisions: :* If you use color in your signature, please limit the number of colors you use. See for instructions on color selection. :* If you want to change the color of a link, put the SPAN command inside the link, like this: ::: the coaster :* If you add a quotation to your signature, please choose a short quote. We do not want situations where your signature is longer than the message you're entering. :* All other formatting commands like fonts, superscript and subscript should be used with restraint. An overly-fancy signature can drown out what you are trying to say in your message. To set up a standard default signature, copy the following line and use it for the steps listed above. Change "YourUserName" to your actual user account name in both places. :[[User:YourUserName|]] ([[User talk:YourUserName|leave a message]]) Using the Berloiz account as an example, it will appear as this: ::: Berloiz (leave a message) ---- ---- If you have a recommendation for information that should be added here, leave a message on the Discussion page. Category:Help